Various types of vehicles having material dispensing systems for preventing the accumulation of snow and ice on roads are known in the prior art. These systems generally dispense a material onto the road that has been pre-wet with a brining liquid. Pre-wetting the material prevents the material, generally in the form of salt, sand, or a combination thereof, from bouncing off of the road as it is dispensed. Pre-wetting also facilitates dissolution of salt material, releasing heat, and preventing accumulation upon roads. Many pre-wetting agents are known in the prior art, such as that produced by K-Tech Specialty Coatings, Inc. and traded under the trademark Beet Heet® Concentrate.
Many of the prior art material dispensing vehicles utilize material spreaders with integrated wetting systems that are exceedingly complex. The complexity of these prior art systems drives up the costs of repair in the event that a component of the system breaks down. Further, many of these systems include a material spreader and a material wetting system fully integrated into one complex system such that it is impossible to change the direction of the dispensation of a liquid pre-wetting agent in a manner that prevents clumping of the material into a slush prior to the material being dispensed from the material spreader. Clumping is a particular problem as it can result in clogging and jamming of the material spreader. These systems lack the ability to modify the orientation of the wetting system such that the material is wetted just prior to the material coming into contact with the material spreader preventing conversion of the material into a slush.
Other prior art material dispensing vehicles have material spreaders and material wetting systems that are not fully integrated into one system. In these vehicles, there lacks sufficient means to mount a liquid spray pre-wetting system in an adjustable manner enabling a user to direct a spray at the material so that it hits the material just prior to the material coming into contact with the material spreader.
In both fully integrated systems and non-integrated systems there lacks a spray nozzle mount apparatus that allows a user to modify the orientation of a spray nozzle of the material wetting system, thus, enabling a user a means to better direct the flow of a liquid from the material wetting system. Thus, what is needed is material dispensing vehicle with material wetting apparatus including a rubber spray nozzle and an adjustable spray nozzle mount for modifying the orientation of the spray nozzle enabling a user the means to better direct the flow of a liquid from the material wetting system so as to prevent clumping of the material into a slush.